


Unknown Children

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bloodbending (Avatar), Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Early Work, Enemies, Family Drama, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Internal Conflict, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, One Shot, Past Abuse, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Understanding, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The brothers, strange creatures to the world, had found each other.
Relationships: Amon | Noatak & Tarrlok
Kudos: 10





	Unknown Children

**I.**

The reddening from the blood-bending clings to the brothers from the inside out, and it tears them apart.

**II.**

Tarrlok buried himself into the well-being of Republic City, burying his unholy gift deep in the earth. No light had reached it.

**III.**

A long-lost brother returned, in a new face and form, and making the promise to seal away bending, cleansing the impurities for all time.

**IV.**

The Avatar had been summoned.

She reached ever skyward.

The brothers, strange creatures to this world, had found each other, having become baleful tools for vengeance.

A deafening ring was heard.

**V.**

"It would be just like the good old days…."

The unknown children were known.


End file.
